renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomshine
History Boomer Quentano (nicknamed Boomshine by his friends) is a spritely young lad with plenty of ambition and high hopes for the future. Boomer was born on a sunny day in Stonehyve, Scotland (a small villa just south of Aberdeen) to his father, Roby, and his mother, Aila. When Boomer was 12, his mother gave birth to a baby girl, Colina. Approximately a month after Boomer's 15th birthday, his father died from a terminal disease, leaving Boomer to have to accomodate for the family. Despite his father's death, things quickly turned around for Boomer. He became apprentice to the local Blacksmith, and started off with enough pay to just cover expenses for food. Things went steadily, two years had passed, and Boomer had quickly become well at blacksmithing. His pay had nearly doubled, and he was now easily providing. Life was looking great. Until the incident. Boomer had been at work all day, where he had received an urgent message from the sheriff of Stonehaven. Mother and Colina took a carriage into Aberdeen to do some shopping, and on the highway, their carriage got driven off the road by a maniacal driver heading south out of Aberdeen. Their carriage careened over a cliff into the North Sea. The driver was found floating in the Sea some hours after the incident had happened, lying atop a plank of wood from the carriage wreckage. He was brought into the Aberdeen hospital and recuperated, where he told the story of what had happened. Aila and Colina didn't survive the wreck. The sheriff was notified immediately of a mad driver heading south down the North Sea Highway and of the two deaths, and a messenger was sent to Stonehaven to pass the word to Boomer. Boomer became distraught, and left home, venturing far away, attempting to get away from the troubles that had become him. He traveled south into England, and eventually landed in beautiful Chard, Wiltshire. After spending some time apprenticing under the Parish Priest Teagan, he had finally earned enough pounds to have his own home made, where he grew potatoes and carrots for a living. A couple months afterward, on July 26th, the colony of Bath was founded, and ever-the-opportunist, Boomer bid farewell to the friends he had made in Chard, jumped at the opportunity before him, and moved to Bath. And having been the 10th citizen of Bath, he earned himself a fancy prize of £40 from the County. =D Boomer quickly began looking for more ways of raising money, and decided he would one day buy a cattle ranch to not only bring in some more cash, but also help provide him to his future career, butchery. Having a vegetable field and a cattle ranch would provide him with the foods necessary to give him more charisma, intelligence, and strength, each of which will help him prosper into a much greater person. Things are certainly looking up for Boomer in this new and interesting world that they call England. Aug. 18th: Became a Lord for the first time. My new name? Sir Boomshine, Lord of the Dance. =P Aug 19th: Earned enough cash to change the culture of my corn field to a cattle ranch, and now have four lovely moo-moos in my second field out back. =D Aug 25th: I have become Constable of Bath after Trect's return to Sussex. This is my first ever Council position. Sep 3rd: After realizing the amount of profit I could be making off of having a cattle ranch for my first field, I dumped out my veggies post haste. I now have two cattle ranches, and should be making it to Level 2 much sooner than previously predicted. Oct 18th: Became Level 2, and chose Weaving as my profession, as the county's in desperate need of shields. Looking to make great money with my shop, Quentano Tailoring and Weaving. Nov 8th: QTAW caught fire last night, and feeling ever-so-ready for change, I decided to rebuild it as a butchery. Boomsteaks is now open for business Also, as Trect has left the Somerset council, I've now taken a chair as a councilor on this temporary council. Feb 23rd: After repaying Gregarious the last £200 of the loan I owed him, I have officially resigned my position as Constable of Bath, and taken a retreat to allow myself to focus on schoolwork and work. I'll miss you all, but I'll be back soon enough. =) May 17th: I'm alive! I've missed you all so much! July 19th: After another bit of hiatus, and losing contact with most of my friends from Bath, I've moved to Manchester. It was the move I was looking for to rebirth myself. August 18th: I've decided to travel back home to Scotland and visit my childhood friends again. I'll be moving up slowly, staying first in Kirkcudbright, to earn cash along the way and ensure my travel is fruitful. Scotland, your baby boy is coming back home! November 23rd: Ayr has been resettled, and I've made my way up further North to Muirkirk. Good to be away from that outlandish sea, causing me problems with my cattle. =P January 28th: So it appears that fodder breeding is so limited right now, that I've sold my cattle ranches off for wheat fields. Depressing, yes, but I need money to get to Level 3. I can't recall when exactly, but just recently, I've regained my cattle ranches, and moved north to Stirling, Glasgow. In a short matter of time, I'll be the first Mines Superintendent of the county, just as soon as Loren_soth is able to give me my position. =P 06-04-2008 04:27 : Congratulations! You have levelled up! Heheh, now I'm a doctor, baby! Towns of Residence *Chard, Wiltshire *Bath, Somerset *Manchester, County Palatine of Lancaster *Kirkcudbright, Galloway *Muirkirk, Ayr *Stirling, Glasgow (current) Family, Clan and Marital Status Boomer is a proud family member of the Murray clan. He has never been married . Political Career *Leader of the Scottish Workers' Party *Current Public Prosecutor of Glasgow *Current Mentor of Stirling *Ex Bath Town Constable (Held for multiple mayoral terms) *Ex Two term councilor of Somerset *Ex First-ever Sergeant of Galloway and Scotland *Ex Two term Mines Superintendent of Glasgow *Ex member of the Glasgow Town Council *Ex One term Duke of Glasgow *Ex One term Mayor of Stirling *Ex One term Judge of Glasgow *Ex One term Trade Minister of Glasgow Military Career *Ex member of the Somerset Armed Services while residing in Bath, Somerset *Current member of the Royal Scottish Army since residing in Scotland. Miscellaneous Boomshine has been a member of many guilds and organizations, including: *Former leader of the Scottish Mentors' Guild *the Meat Producers' Association *the now-defunct Scots of England *the Sheep Owners' and Weavers' Guild, *the Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild, and many more I can't be bothered to remember right now. =D Category:People